Do You Promise Not to Tell?
by misspatchesmom
Summary: Tony plans a surprise for Ziva's birthday and needs Abby's help


Do You Promise Not to Tell?

 **A/N I do not own these characters, just borrowed them for an original story. Second of three inspired by the Beatles' song "Do you want to know a secret?" Comes before story "Do you want to know a secret?"**

Tony plans a surprise for Ziva's birthday, but needs Abby's help.

Tony DiNozzo hemmed and hawed. November 12 was fast approaching, and if he was going to pull off the surprise for Ziva's birthday, he needed help. Specifically, the help of one Abby Sciuto. If there were anyone else he could have gone to for help, the plans would already be set. His hesitation was due to the fact that Abby could not keep a secret.

For the past few months, Ziva had been sharing memories of the beach house in Haifa with Tony. Good memories of her mother, sister and half-brother, along with Aunt Nettie, playing on the beach, swimming in the Mediterranean, and reading on the porch during the heat of the day. While an actual trip to Haifa was out of the question, one because Ziva's birthday fell in the middle of the week, and two, because November was generally rainy and cool in Israel, Tony could recreate the atmosphere of the Haifa beach. He had already made a thirty minute DVD of the beach, with waves lapping the shore, birds, children laughing and all the sights and sounds. He had some sand and a small kiddie pool, a picnic blanket and basket, and even the menu planned. What he needed from Abby was a way to have the smell of the beach and the salt water.

When Gibbs sent Tim and Ziva to question a witness in their current case, Tony took advantage of Ziva's absence to talk to Abby. He entered the lab to the sounds of a heavy metal band and Abby at her computer, watching the screen. "ABS!" Tony yelled to get her attention. She turned down the music with her remote, and turned to him.

"Tony! What are you doing here? I don't have anything on the case, yet." Tony handed her a Caf-Pow, and smiled.

"Not a big deal, Abby. I need your help with something not case related." Tony looked her in the eyes. "But, you have to pinky-swear that you will not tell anyone."

"Um, yeah, I guess. Who is it about?" Abby knew when it came to secrets that she was probably the worst one for sharing a secret. If it involved her NCIS family, she was even worse.

"Pinky-promise first, Abby and then I will tell you." Tony wondered if he should have even asked for Abby to help. He held his hand up, pinky towards Abby. She sighed and hooked her pinky in his.

"I promise, um, pinky-promise, that I will not tell anyone anything about our conversation."

"Good. Now here's what I need your help with." Tony explained to her what he wanted without adding much detail about the rest of the plans other than to say it was a birthday surprise for Ziva. Then he asked Abby if she would take Ziva to lunch on the day of her birthday so that Tony could use the time to set up for that night's surprise.

On the morning of Ziva's birthday, Abby was waiting in the bullpen when Tony and Ziva arrived. She was just about bouncing when she went to Ziva and gave her a big hug. "Happy birthday, Ziva." Abby nearly squealed in Ziva's ear. "You are coming to lunch with me today, and it's my treat." Ziva nodded as Abby told her to be ready at 11:30.

To Tony, Abby winked and pointed at his desk. She mouthed "middle drawer" at him as she bounced to the elevator. Tony sat down at his desk and slid the middle drawer open slightly. Two taper candles and a votive candle were wrapped in a note that read " _this should do the trick. A_ " Tony smiled to himself; now all he had to do was get the surprise set up while the girls were at lunch.

A few minutes after Abby and Ziva left for lunch, Gibbs nodded at Tony, "Go; take McGee with you." Tim went to grab his gear bag, but Tony waved him off.

"No need for gear, Tim. Just need you to help me with something." On the way to Ziva's apartment, Tony filled Tim in on the plans for the evening. "Watch and learn, McRomeo, this is how you surprise your girl on her birthday." Tony stopped at a small restaurant about a block from Ziva's place. He went in and returned with two shopping bags full of food and a bottle of wine.

In about an hour, Tony and Tim had the faux beach set up and ready to go. They tested Abby's candles, and the smell of beach and salt water filled the living room. Tim made mental note of how Tony had let himself in to the apartment with a key and the ease with which Tony moved about the apartment. He also noted the laundry basket with a mix of Ziva's and Tony's clothing. Tony caught his raised eyebrow and admitted, "Yeah, we are practically living together in two apartments. Please don't say anything; we are not yet ready for Gibbs to know."

Oh, he knows, Tim thought while nodding his assent to Tony. "Your secret is safe with me."

Abby had taken Ziva to a Greek restaurant within walking distance of the Navy Yard. It was one of their favorite places to go without the guys, mostly because none of the men cared for the food offered. Abby had fidgeted and checked her phone repeatedly all meal, and Ziva was sure Abby was trying to keep her mouth shut about something.

"Thank you, Abby, for the lunch and for remembering my birthday." Ziva looked at her friend, her sister, and smiled. Abby smiled back and fidgeted some more. She checked her phone again. "Abby!"

Abby looked at Ziva; she was just about to burst, because Tim had just sent her a text that everything was ready with Tony's plans. "Ziva, I pinky-promised not to tell. I am so excited, but I can't tell you that Tony has a surprise for you tonight. Oops!"

Now that everything was ready to go, Tony could hardly wait for the afternoon to end. Ziva watched him from her desk as he watched the clock and stole glances at her. She had convinced Abby to head back to work right after she blabbed that Tony had a surprise, hoping the Goth would not tell any more. It worked, and they had walked back to the Navy Yard talking about the unusual November warmth.

At 1800, Gibbs told them to go home for the evening. Tony waited for Ziva to shut down her computer and offered his arm to her as they walked to the elevator. "Your chariot awaits, Princess Ziva." He grinned at her. She accepted his arm and they entered the elevator. "Happy birthday, Ziva." Tony gave her a quick kiss on the lips as the elevator descended. Her helped her into the car, and then told her that, tonight, this was a magic chariot to take her back in time, to a simpler place and a simpler time, filled with happiness.

At her apartment, he helped her out, and escorted her to the door. He unlocked the door and told her to wait a minute, while he went inside. She was curious, but knowing how this man surprised her, she knew it would be worth the wait.

Inside, Tony pressed play on the DVD, lit the candles and put the food basket on the blanket. He dimmed the lights and went to get Ziva. He opened the apartment door and put his hand over her eyes. "Come, my lady, your adventure awaits."

Ziva could hear what sounded like a beach and smell beach and salt water. Tony lifted his hands from her eyes, and with a sweeping gesture, said, "A picnic for two on the beaches of Haifa, for your pleasure, my love." Ziva was astounded. How had he managed to set all of this up? She thought again how much she loved this man, and how she appreciated everything he did to make her feel special.

Ziva kicked off her shoes and hung her coat by the door, with Tony's coat. Tony kicked off his shoes and led her over to the blanket spread across the floor. "There's even an eggshell mattress topper underneath to keep our backs from getting sore." He grinned at her again, and they both sat on the blanket. While Tony opened the wine, Ziva opened the picnic basket filled with Israeli and American favorites of hers. Grilled summer vegetable salad with couscous, cold beef kabobs, freshly sliced tomatoes in vinaigrette, assorted cheeses and fruits. They would have plenty of leftover food for lunch for tomorrow and the next day.

Tony handed Ziva a glass of wine and raised his. "Happy, happy birthday to my soul mate, my one and only." They touched their glasses together and each took a sip. Ziva then placed her glass on the coffee table and took Tony's from him and place it next to hers. She reached over and touched the side of his face. The kiss she gave him said it all; that she loved this man and his birthday surprise for her.

When they had finished feeding each other bites of food and had eaten all they could, Ziva helped Tony put the remaining food away and put the dishes in the dishwasher. Chores done, he reached behind her and grabbed two spoons from a drawer and then took a quart of her favorite Ben & Jerry's ice cream from the freezer. He left the lid in the sink and led her back to the blanket, offering her a spoonful of ice cream as she sat down. She took the second spoon from him and offered him a spoonful. They continued feeding each other ice cream until Tony accidentally dropped ice cream on her hand. He raised her hand to his mouth and licked the ice cream off and then kissed her hand. Ziva, not to be outdone, smeared ice cream on Tony's cheek and then licked it off him. He put ice cream on her cheek and neck and licked it off her.

"Oh, so this is how it is going to be," she exclaimed and stripped off his shirt. He jumped as she put the ice cream on his chest, and then licked it. He grinned at her and lifted her shirt over her head. Clothes came off and ice cream was placed and licked off many places. Ziva kissed Tony and he deepened the kiss. She put a hand around his neck and pulled him into her as she licked his lips.

The remaining clothing was discarded quickly as the passion fueled between them. They made love on the pretend beaches of Haifa, close to filling a fantasy of hers, except for the location. Afterwards, Ziva curled into Tony's side, his arm around her. "We should go get in the bed before we fall asleep." She kissed him. "Mmmm. Happy birthday, my love." He purred back. Neither one moved as they drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.


End file.
